


You are my Son: A Loki fanfic

by Jtoyco1995



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Odin (Marvel), M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Overprotective, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protectiveness, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtoyco1995/pseuds/Jtoyco1995
Summary: *First of all Im so sorry for any grammar errors and spelling errors.. English is not my mother tongue. Its my first time writing a Loki fic..Sooooo.. I wanted to write a fanfic, where Odin being a great father to bought Loki and Thor.Odin in this fic will be very overprotective of his youngest son, Thor will be as well.And since Loki gets the love and respect he needs he grows up differently..If you like to know more.. feel free to read.If not then dont.. move on to the next fic please..Love is greatly appreciated and hate is out of the question





	You are my Son: A Loki fanfic

The frost giant were stupid in challenging his power, they did not stand a chance against the might of the Asgardian army, that would teach them not to mess midgard. The war was at an end and there was one other thing that is needed to be done before they go home, and that is to take Jutonhiems only source of power, the Casket of Ancient winters. He knows the ancient relic is the only thing keeping the realm alive but they had it coming.

Odin arrives at the temple were they kept the relic, it was sitting on top of a pedestal, glowing a soft serine blue light, which was beautiful and oddly at the bottom of the pedestal he saw something swaddled in a thin blanket, upon closer inspection it was a baby, a small juton baby. He is so beautiful so precious, he looked so helpless and dependent that the Allfather cant help but to pick him up and cradle him in his arm cooing softly to the infant. Once in the allfather's arms the baby looks up at the king and much to the allfather's joy the baby smiles and laughs at the him.

"Poor little thing.. you all alone here sweetheart." He said in a soft and kind voice that he doesn't even know he can do, the baby looks at him frowning, that the allfather thought he was about to cry when all of a sudden, slowly like ink spilled on a piece of paper his skin started to turn from the most beautiful juton blue he has ever seen, to a pale creamy white skin with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. This shock the allfather a shapeshifter and a powerful one at that, he looks like a proper asgardian the king thought, it elliminated all of his problem because lets face it his people will not like the idea of a frost giant as there prince, though maybe in the future when everything is at piece they will accept this precious little thing he is carrying, but for now this will do. This trully one of his happiest day, not only did he lead his men in victory but also today he has gotten another son to call his own, a king could'nt ask for more. So without further a do, he takes the baby and the casket back to Asgard. 

There was another delema that needs to be fixing, how would he tell his wife about the baby. Frigga would have his head for bringing home the son of his enemy, but knowing Frigga she loves children and she would not resist this beautiful child, sweet and precious, my little sweetling, norms what is happening to him he was not like this when Thor was born, maybe he was getting old but he does not care, he looks at the little baby in his arms who was now resting after the healers checked him for injuries. The funny thing is that the healer could not stop cooing over the little baby and like a true prince, he took it all with grace, giving the healer a smile and a laugh, that had every ones heart melting. Odin couldn't help but think if he would have recieved the same treatment in his juton form. Honestly the transformation took Odin by surprise, he did not expect the infant to be a shapeshifter. Looking at the baby now wrapped in the finest fur the palace could offer, he leaned down and kissed his sons flushed little cheeks making the baby giggle at the ticklish feeling of his fathers bearded face. His little son is looking at him with wonder and adoration in his eyes, that the king could'nt help but smile at this wonderful little creature that had conquered his hardened heart. Suddenly the door to the healing chamber opened with a bang, and a frantic looking Frigga came through the door, the look of worry plastered on his beautiful wife's face, she let out a sigh of relief upon seeing his husband safe thou one eye missing, but relatively safe and that is what all she had wanted. Rushing towards his husband side, she notice that he was holding something cocoon in thick lush white fur and when she looked at his husband for answer, all she got was the expression his husband makes when he knows he had done something unforgivable that will warrant her rage. Frigga walked closer to his husband looking at what he was carrying and Oh my, she had never seen something so precious as this little creature that his husbabd was holding, emmidiatly she took the baby from his husband arm and cradled him close to her chest. 

"Hello my little sweetling" she whisper to baby, and as if he understands her the baby replied his own hello with untangible gibirish, and smiling at the queen making her giggle, such an adorable child. Suddenly, out of nowhere bought husband and wife heard the babies stomach growl with hunger and the baby looks at them with the saddest expression they had ever seen.

While Frigga was feeding the infant with milk, Odin explains how he came with the baby, he explain how the baby was all alone in the temple wrapped only in a thin blanket. Frigga was horrified how can someone leave something so precious alone in a temple and judging by the way the baby suck on his bottle eagerly, they must have left him there without even being feed, disgusting. 

"My darling, he needs a home" Odin say looking at the child fondly, Frigga looks at his husband, smiling up at him. 

"He has one now my king.." she said kissing his husband on the lips and the baby on his forehead, smiling at his new son. Odin wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her close to him. He couldn't expect a better outcome, he placed one large hand under his sons head. 

" What do we call him my wife?". Odin ask looking at his queen. Frigga thinks for a second, his name has to something unique something new. She looks at his husband and his son. 

"Loki.. his name will be Loki". She said her voice soft and comforting. 

" Loki.. Loki odinson," his husband trying it out for himself and it was perfect.

"From this day forward you, my son Loki will be our. You will be loved, my son and no one will ever dare to harm you not while Im alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *..this fic will not progress it will stay as a oneshot fic not unless you want more so commect down below if you find this fic intersting and if I get at least 15 kudos then will see..  
> then will see..  
> ..


End file.
